Core A: Administrative Core Project Summary/Abstract The Administrative Core of the University of California, Irvine Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (UCI ADRC) provides innovative leadership, overall administrative support and oversight, and promotes the integration with the other cores, projects and pilot awards, thereby fostering the centeredness of our ADRC. The Administrative core establishes and implements policies to ensure the highest scientific and ethical studies, ensures compliance with HIPAA, NIH, and university policies and requirements related to human subjects, animal research, and stem cells. The Administrative Core oversees many critical areas to ensure the highest standards are achieved by providing administrative and financial supervision, development and promotion of scientific objectives, establishment and coordination of the External and Internal Advisory Committees, solicitation, review, and support for the pilot projects, interactions with the national ADC program, and recruitment, training and support of junior investigators and clinicians. A major function of the Administrative Core is to promote the ADRC with key leaders of the university administration and to procure resources. In short, the Administrative Core ensures that all operations of the UCI ADRC are functioning flawlessly and at the highest levels of productivity and standards.